Before He Cheats or After
by Shy Sky Tears
Summary: Oneshot SongFIc time! Hermione wants to get back at Ron and Draco somehow gets caught up in it. Bad at summaries! plz plz plz read!


**A/N: So I know I should be continuing the stories I have already started, but this just came to me while I was listening to my IPod. Very random. Hope you like! **

**P.S. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

"Your sure you don't want to come?"

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled, "Yes, Ron, I'm sure. It's been a long day and the last thing I want to do is watch all the fifth and sixth years get drunk."

He laughed and got up from his spot beside her on the couch and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, "Yeah, that's not going to be pretty. I will bring you back a few pieces of cake, how does that sound?"

Hermione inwardly groaned, food was the only thing that was constantly on Ron's this-will-fix-everything list, "Sounds…great! Now go and have fun."

With one more kiss on her cheek, he left and as soon as he did the fake smile slide off of Hermione's face and was replaced by a revengeful smirk to rival any Slytherins. She quickly got up and grabbed her change of clothes, mumbling as she walked down the secret hallway that led to the temporary backstage that was set up for the party.

"Yes, Won-Won, tonight will be a night you and your cheating self will never forget."

The party was in full swing when the Slytherin Sex God arrived. He strutted his way through the entrance, scanning the crowd for possible conquests and his friends. Fortunately, or maybe not to fortunately, he found his friends first.

"Hey Drake, its about time you got here! I was about to send Blaise up there after you!" exclaimed Pansy as she sipped on a drink that did not look entirely unalcoholic.

"Like I would have gone- I mean yeah! So, spot any girls worthy of your attention tonight?"

Draco smirked at him just as a new song started. He glanced up at the DJ stand and was surprised to see Loony Lovegood spinning tracks. Who knew she actually had a real talent. Especially one so…muggle.

Draco looked away as he felt something brush his arm. His eyes follow the now retreating back of Lavender Brown, the slut of Hogwarts. Interested as to why she would be in such a hurry (she wasn't even overly shaking her hips as she walked), Draco followed her through the crowd and over to sit at the Hufflepuff table.

Trying to look inconspicuous (which was hard to do when you are as gorgeous as Draco), he sits down a few seats away and starts up a conversation with a moderately cute Ravenclaw girl that he has no real intention to listen to.

The top-heavy blonde bounded up to…wait, Draco had to shake his head and look again to make sure he was seeing clearly. Lavender was currently sitting on the lap of Ron Weasley. Wasn't he dating Granger? Oh, the irony. Draco glanced at the girl he was supposed to be listening to (what was her name) and was about to excuse himself when suddenly all the lights in the hall went out except for one on the stage that was illuminating a single figure. Soft music started to play as the figure, decked out in cowboy boots, short jean shorts, a flame red shirt, and a cowboy hat, started tapping her foot to the rhythm. Her soft looking chestnut curls bounced lightly as she brought the microphone to her lips.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,_

_And she's probably gettin' frisky…_

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

'_cause she can't shoot whiskey…_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_

_Showin' her how to shoot a combo…_

_And he don't know…_

The woman on stage slowly reached up to the brim of her hat and suddenly ripped it off her head. Draco didn't know who was more surprised to see the Bookworm herself up there singing in a very alluring voice; her boyfriend (probably soon to be ex-boyfriend), her boyfriends slut, or Draco himself.

He watched, enraptured, as Hermione started to move to her own music. Her eyes always seemed to be looking strait at her "boyfriend" who still had Lavender seated securely in his lap.

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Hermione had moved from the stage to slowly walk (strut) down the length on the Hufflepuff table. Draco glanced around for a moment and his eyes landed on the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-him and his girlfriend, Weaslette. Potter looked totally gob-smacked, but the youngest Weasley just looked mischievous and a little proud of the older girls actions. I wonder why…but all thoughts flew from Draco's mind as Hermione stopped right in front of him.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

To Draco, it felt like his eyes were going to pop right out of his head. Fuck! He had no idea that Granger could move like that…or look so good doing it. She had moved down the table to stand right in front of her "boyfriend" and his slut. Her hands fingered a heart shaped necklace around her neck. It had little red rhinestones on it that spelled out the letter R.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_'cause the next time that he cheats..._

Her hand tightened on the necklace and gave a sudden jerk. The charm broke free of its chain and she held it lightly in her hand.

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

She opened her hand and let the charm drop to the ground at her feet; all the while, holding eye contact with the youngest Weasley boy. His eyes dropped to the ground and he seemed to get the message she was so blatantly sending. **We are over. **

_No...not on me._

Hermione suddenly turned around, fixed her steamy gaze on Draco, and started to, slowly, walk back over to him.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

She stopped right in front of Draco and slowly sank to her knees so that they were on either side of his waist. He swallowed and tried to keep from looking down her very low cut, red shirt.

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

_Ohhhhh…_

Hermione slowly leaned forward until her lips just barely touched the shell of his ear. She pulled back slowly, looked deeply into his cool gray eyes before she slid her hand into his blonde hair.

"How can someone so horrid look so…good," Draco had not time to react to the statement before she slammed their lips together. He froze for a second before relaxing into the kiss. His hands moved onto her hips and he slowly dragged his tongue across her lips, making her moan into his mouth. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss he heard a slightly louder than necessary cough by his ear.

Draco slowly pulled away from the hungry kiss to see a very angry looking red head standing next to him. Knowing this would end very badly if he said anything to the enraged teen, Draco swiftly stood, grabbed Hermione's arm, and dragged her from the very silent hall.

They barely made it past the door before Hermione once again forced their lips together. Draco turned, so that Hermione was forced up against the wall, before he bit her lip softly and pushed his tongue into her mouth as she gasped. Hermione's hands were tangled in Draco's hair while one of her legs hooked behind one of his calves. She moaned loudly as Draco started to push his slightly cold hands under her shirt.

When they pulled back (but only slightly) for air, Hermione whispered, "Should we go to my room or yours?"

Draco was slightly taken back by her forwardness but it also turned him on, "Definitely mine. Its closer."

And with that, Draco picked her up bridal style and all but sprinted down to the dungeons.

**There you have it folks! My "amazing" story! Please review so my dreams aren't crushed completely. Thanks! **


End file.
